Kitty FazCat
Were you looking for Torture Kitty, Torture Golden Kitty, Torture Sugar or perhaps Sugar? TRTF2= Kitty Fazcat is an animatronic in The Return to Freddy's series. She is a minor antagonist in the second game. Appearance Kitty Fazcat is a pink cat animatronic. She holds some sort of cane most of the time. Just like Freddy Fazbear, she has a top hat, but she also wears a big red bowtie and three buttons. She has a muzzle with freckles and a nose. She has two ears. Her teeth appears to be sharp just like Foxy's. She appears to be similar to the toy animatronics as she has a plastic casing. Behaviour Kitty Fazcat starts out of view in Party Room 2. She will then move to the East Hall and will then enter the hallway in front of the office. The player must then quickly put on the Freddy Head, or else she will jumpscare the player, ending the night. Trivia *In the alpha version of the second game, if you look into the game files, there is a file of Kitty Fazcat in Party Room 2, the Main Hall (at the time the West Hall), the vent, and the hallway. Her old design is very different to her final build; she lacks her hat and cane, and her bowtie is on top of her head. |-|TRTF3= Kitty Fazcat is a minor antagonist in TRTF 3. She is first active on Night 1. Appearance Kitty Fazcat is a lot more damaged then she was in TRTF2. She no longer appears to be made of plastic. She is burnt, like the other TRTF 3 characters. She is now pinkish red, but the lighting makes her appear to be reddish brown. Her bowtie is now black and her ears appear to be longer. The buttons on her chest are larger. A lot of the endoskeleton is showing through the many rips in her body. Behaviour She starts in CAM 7, then moves through CAM 2, CAM 4 and CAM 1 during her path to the office. The player must close the doors to stop her. Trivia *Kitty fazcat and Lockjaw are the only TRTF 3 Characters with 2 jumpscares. **Kitty fazcat's jumpscare was different in the demo and Lockjaw can jumpscare when starting the game, where he is a floating head. *If the player clicks the kitty fazcat plushies nose on the desk it will squeak. *This version of Kitty makes a cameo in TRTF4. |-|TRTF4= Kitty Fazcat is one of the animatronics in TRTF 4. She starts moving on Night 1, once again. Appearance Kitty Fazcat once again changed a lot. She seems much less damaged then she was on the third game, through there are still a few holes and wires poking out. She is still burnt, but now appears to be red though this might be because of the lighting. She no longer has large tufts of hair on the sides of her head, through she now has whiskers. Her top hat appears to be bigger now. Behaviour Kitty Fazcat starts in CAM4 along with Koly. She then heads to CAM3, moves to CAM1 and enters CAM9 before running in front of the office and peeking her head out of the vent. If the player does not enter the locker, she jumpscares the player. Trivia *Kitty Fazcat and Sally both peek their heads out before jumpscaring the player. However, Sally peeks her head above the office desk instead of the vent. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 2 Alpha 317.png|Kitty Fazcat at the Party Room 2 in the alpha version. 315.png 316.png Output gwJdDU.gif|Kitty's Jumpscare. 148.png|Kitty at the Right Air Vent. Full Game 197.gif|Kitty's jumpscare. 259.png|Kitty in the Vent. Kittyhallway.png|kitty in the west hall. Kittypartyroom.png|Kitty in party room. Kittyoffice.png|Kitty in the office hallway. The Return to Freddy's 3 Kittycam1trtf3.png|Kitty Fazcat in CAM1 Kittycam2.png|Kitty Fazcat in CAM2 Kittycam4trtf3.png|Kitty Fazcat in CAM4 115.png|Kitty Fazcat in CAM7, 1st position Kittystandingcam7.png|Kitty Fazcat in CAM7, 2nd position Cam10lockjawview.png|A headless kitty fazcat suit seen on CAM 10. 5FqLiB1oziYDwRJGZvyQiTeTSB6xq3PlHn7_qriRTXo.png The Return to Freddy's 4 Kittycam3staring.png Kittycam1.png Kittycam4.png Kittycam9staring.png 185 (2).gif The Return to Freddy's 5 Trtf5(unreal) kitty fazcat poster.PNG Miscellaneous Offline2.jpg Offline...jpg W10 kittyfazcat.png AdventureKittyAndLockjaw.jpeg|Adventure Kitty and Lockjaw. |-|Audio= The Return to Freddy's 2 The screech emitted when Kitty Fazcat kills the player WARNING: LOUD! The Return to Freddy's 3 The sound Kitty Fazcat emits when killing the player WARNING: LOUD! Category:Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Animatronics Category:Females Category:TRTF4 (The Return To Freddy's 4) Category:The Return To Freddy's 3 characters